


[Podfic] i recall a time you lost your mind

by Jinxy



Series: sonhoedesrazao's tumblr fics [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: [00:17:20] | Podfic of sonhoedesrazão's tumblr fici recall a time you lost your mind.Author summary: “It’s not a girl,” Isak says, and the pieces finally fall together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i recall a time you lost your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457460) by [sonhoedesrazao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vokabddhb17fhyi/%5BSkam%5D_i_recall_a_time_you_lost_your_mind.mp3)**  [16 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bpt2vp0zax95mrz/%5BSkam%5D_i_recall_a_time_you_lost_your_mind.m4b)** [15 MB]

_00:17:20_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sonhoedesrazao for giving me permission to record your fics. I really love the little snapshots you've written about I + E. And I especially love Jonas's POV.
> 
> [Tumblr](deliciouswhenyousleep.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](twitter.com/jinxyreads)


End file.
